Naturally
by Katakuna96
Summary: Kagome lands a job as Inuysha Takashi's, one of the wealthiest men in all of Japan, assistant. But things don't go quite the way she plans. Naturally, they are both attracted to eachother, and the chances of keeping their relationship purely professional is slim to none. Throw Kikyo in there and you've got yourself a entertaining story!
1. First Day on the Job

**Been reading some fanfics lately and honestly, I've been kinda disappointed. So I decided to write something with all the things I've been feeling all of the other stories have been missing inside this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Naturally

It was a fine summer morning, and the raven haired, chocolate orbed eyed girl was getting ready for her first day at her new job. As we all know, this girl's name is Kagome. She was on early when she left her tiny apartment, and on time when she arrived at where she was going to start working, Takahashi Inc. She doesn't know it yet, but she's about to have a very difficult day ahead of her.

She entered the large building and looked around her. There were people in business attire all around her, and now she was one of them. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and set out for the front desk.

"Em…hello, hi. I'm the new assistant" a hesitant Kagome said to the girl working the front desk. The front desk lady never looked up at Kagome as she typed away on her very expensive looking computer.

"Hello there Ms. Higurashi, welcome to Takahashi corp. Fifth floor. You'll find Sango there." she told Kagome, bored.

Kagome thanked the lady and sped off toward the elevator and pressed the fifth floor button. In the elevator with her was a brown haired, pony-tale wearing man. The pony-tailed man looked over at Kagome and made a low whistle sound.

"You must be a new employee, or I've been blind this whole time" the man said, looking over Kagome's body.

"The first was right, I'm a new employee."

"good, because if I wouldn't have noticed you before and you had been working here for a while now, I probably slapped myself. The name's Kouga, by the way"

"Kagome"

"That's a real pretty name. Almost as pretty as you" Kouga began making advances toward Kagome, but she didn't try and stop it.

"A lot of guys call me pretty, what makes you so special?" Kagome said low and calm, a coy smile playing upon her features.

"I'm no ordinary guy. I can make your dream come true Ms. Kagome. You'll find that out soon enough" Kouga said as he put one hand above the wall where she was now leaning and the other on her hip. Again, Kagome made no attempt to resist; she only leaned in closer to his advantages.

"Oh really?" Kagome said in a low, seductive voice.

Just then, the elevator binged and the door opened. When this happened, a strict female voice yelled out at us.

"Kouga!"

At the sound of the woman's voice, Kouga was off and away from me in an instant.

"I'll see you around, Kagome" Kouga said before leaving Kagome with the strict woman. This woman was also a raven haired, chocolate orb eyed beauty, but even more so then kagome. She tall, slender and had everything to do with loveliness and beauty. She looked like a super model even after the Photoshop. She wore a dark blue blouse with a black pencil skirt and some lengthy heals.

"New employee, I assume" the woman stated coldly

"yes. I am Inuaysha Takashi's new assistant"

The woman's face went from a strict mask to a grimace.

"It's just like him to make a whore his assistant" the woman said more to herself then to Kagome.

"excuse me! What did you just-" Kagome was cut off by the woman

"You are to go get Mr. Takashi coffee. If he won't, he will be very angry and fire you. Go on! Go now! I don't want to see back here until you have that coffee, understood?"

Kagome nodded and bolted away from the lady, feeling intimidated and very annoyed.

Twenty minutes later, she had Mr. Takashi's coffee. When she was walking out, she accidentally spilled the coffee onto a man's shirt.

"What the hell?! Watch where you're walking!"

"I am sooo sorry!"

"I don't have time for this shit!"

And the mystery man Kagome had spilled her coffee on stormed out of the coffee shop.

When she returned to the building, she finally met the girl who the front desk lady told her to go to.

"Hi there! You must be Kagome, Mr. Takashi's new assistant. I'm Sango, and I'll be showing you around."

"Hi, yes. I'm Kagome. There was a woman I met earlier named Kikyo and she told me to get Mr. Takashi coffee, so I did."

"Oh, so you met Kikyo already, huh? I apologize if she was at all cruel; I was hoping to introduce you to her a bit later to avoid anything bad."

"Eh…well, I wouldn't say we had the best first meeting, but…she's…um…a character…"

Sango laughed aloud as she led Kagome through the building. "Yes, she is Mr. Takashi's business partner and also, his play thing. They aren't officially dating, but there's definitely something going on there if you know what I mean."

Kagome shuddered at the thought. "Yeah, I get you"

Sango finally opened one last door, and inside was Mr. Takashi, or rather; the man kagome had spilled coffee over. Kikyo was there too, helping him clean off the stain.

"Mr. Takashi, this is your new assistant, Kagome Higurashi"

Kagome was wide eyed when she met the golden eyes of Inuyasha Takashi.

"You…._You _are my new assistant?!...get out! Now! You're fired!"

Kagome's eyes grew impossibly larger, and then she took a breath to calm herself.

Before leaving, her eyes fell on Kikyo, who had a devilish smile on her face. This made her furious and she stopped herself before going out the door and decided to let them know how she was feeling.

"You know, I thought my new boss wouldn't be a total asshole, but I guess I was wrong. I was really wrong. Enjoy your coffee Inuyasha Takeshi. Oh, and Kikyo, I think you might want to think about what you say to people before you say it aloud, I can assure you that I am no whore. Excuse me"

Kagome left without looking back. When she was out of the building, Inuyasha had chased her down.

"Goddmmit, stop!" Inuyasha was calling out to Kagome.

Kagome stopped and turned around, extremely shocked.

"You've got balls; I need an assistant like that. You're re-hired"

Kagome was furious and beyond surprised.

"If you think you can have me back by just saying "oh, you have balls, re-hired!", then you've got another thing-" she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I want you to start by go getting me some more coffee"

At that point, she gave up and followed her new boss's orders.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the comments, even if it's you think it's terrible. **


	2. Mystery Man

Naturally

**Ch. 2: Mystery Man**

It had already been a week since Kagome had been assistant to Inuyasha, and she was already sick of it. Heck, she was sick of it day 1, but no matter how annoyed she was, it would never compare to the amount of money she was getting paid, and let's just say it was a butt load. So, yes, Kagome hated her new job, her new boss and his stupid play thing/partner, but the pay was damn good, and for now, it was what she needed, so she'll endure.

Working as Inuyasha's assistant wasn't as bad as she made it out to be, though. There were people like Sango and Kouga who made it worth it. Sango was head advertiser and Kouga was mail guy, but Kagome found them fun to be around. There was also Miroku, the security guy, who tried to make moves on Sango, but every time he tried, she'd just slap him silly.

It was Monday morning, and Kagome had to get ready for yet another day of fulfilling ridiculous tasks for Inuyasha Takashi. She put on an elegant white blouse, a casual yet professional black blazer, black slacks and a pair of black stilettos.

After she left her apartment, she started heading toward the coffee shop, it was now routine for her to get Inuyasha coffee when she came in to work. When she opened up the door to Inuyasha's office, she found Inuyasha and Kikyo having a make out session. They hadn't even noticed she had come in, so she cleared her throat dramatically to get their attention.

"Ahem….uh, here's your coffee, Mr. Takashi"

Inuyasha and Kikyo were off each other in an instant.

"Don't you know to knock before coming in to someone's office?!" Inuyasha raged.

"My apologies, Mr. Takahashi. You're usually not here this early in the morning, so I figured-"

"Now that you're here, files these papers for me. And leave my coffee on the table." Inuyasha pushed a box of papers forward so that Kagome would notice and take it.

"Aye aye, captain" Kagome said lamely and walked out the door with the box, closing the door behind her. She made a disgusted face once she was out of the room. Not long after, she found Sango walking to her office.

"Morning Kagome" Songo called to Kagome, then she noticed the papers.

"Inuysha's here early, I see"

"Only to suck face with Kikyo"

"Walked in on them?"

"Yup!"

"I think everyone here has done it. They really don't know how to contain themselves"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Another week and she'll be gone for a business trip" Sango added hopefully.

"Thank god for that"

"Be careful, Kagome. I've heard Inuyasha has slept with almost everyone of his female assistants." Sango warned.

"And what makes you think he would ever want to sleep with me? He's got Kikyo" Kagome said as she began filing the papers.

"Have you not noticed how you've managed to attract every guy here, Kagome? You're a guy magnet, and Inuyasha is a notorious playboy. You do the math."

"I'm smarter than to sleep with _him_"

"You can't be serious. Every girl on earth would kill to sleep with him, even you" Sango teased.

Kagome snorted, "Yeah right. I won't be "another one of his girls"

Sango rolled her eyes, said "whatever" and walked away", leaving Kagome to her filing.

Another week came and went, and Kagome was exhausted by Friday, so she took it upon herself to relax a bit by going to a club. She was at the bar with a drink in her hand when she saw a strangely familiar black haired man sitting a few seats away from her.

"Um…excuse me, but have we met?" She asked the man with the black hair. He turned around and saw her, his eyes were huge with surprise and he didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Um….hello, you there?" Kagome had to say to bring him back. The stranger blinked and answered her.

"no, no we haven't met. Sorry…you were just so…so strikingly beautiful that I forgot my words. I'm…Shiro! You come round here often?" he gave he a charming smirk.

"Thank you, and no I don't. And I'm much smarter than to fall for some lame pick up line like that, excuse me" She was about to walk away when Shiro grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon, baby. Don't be like that" he pulled her down into his lap.

Kagome just elbowed Shiro in the stomach and leaped out of his lap.

"I'm not going to be your play thing" she spat out coldly at him. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. All he could do was watch her leave.

After leaving the club, she decided to grab some food at a Chinese place not too far from the club. After she was seated and started looking over the menu, a familiar black haired man was seated in the table right next to hers.

"What the hell are you doing here" Kagome spat at Shiro.

Shiro gave her a devilish smirk "What? I was in the mood for some chines" then he nonchalantly opened his menu and started glancing over it

"You followed me!"

"And why would I do that?" Shiro said, giving his attention to his menu rather than to Kagome.

Kagome banged her fist on the table. "What are you doing here?!"

"I told you, to eat some Chinese" still looking at his menu

Kagome was starting to get up from the table, "I'm out of here"

Shiro grabbed her wrist again, "Easy, there, tiger. Aren't you hungry?"

Kagome immediately ripped her arm away from Shiro and stood there for a long moment, just staring him down. He just smirked and said nothing.

When Inuyasha figured Kagome wouldn't say anything, he knew he had to say something.

"I swear I won't try anything, just sit back down"

Kagome slowly lowered herself back to her seat and went back to reading the menu, Shiro did the same.

After a long moment of not speaking, Inuyasha cleared his throat and tried talking to Kagome.

"Ahem….so, I never got your name" Inuyasha said from behind a menu.

"Because you don't need to know it" Kagome replied coldly.

"C'mon, you know mine. It's only fair"

Kagome only ignored Inuyasha.

"Don't be like that, I just want to get to know you better"

"Why? So you can charm your way into my pants?"

"No. I mean, at first, but-"

"You're a pig!"

"Can you let me talk for two seconds?!"

"I have nothing to listen to from men like you!"

"What the hell?! What did I ever do to you?!"

"Do you not remember the way you treated me back at the club?! Like I was some girl you were going to get lucky off of tonight! Like some girl you can take advantage of! I am NOT that girl!"

"Okay, I admit…I admit that at first that was what I was thinking. It was a stupid guy thought, I know, but the way you totally resisted me, there was more there then just "some girl" ….and I knew I had to chase after you….I wanted to get to know you better."

"Is that what you tell every girl?"

"Goddammit Kagome, I-"

Kagome was wide eyed with surprise. "How did you know my name?"

"I…." Shiro was at a loss for words

"We do know each other from somewhere, don't we?"

"Yeah….we were class mates in high school….I was kind of a nobody, and you never even noticed me. I thought I might have had a chance with you tonight…"

"…so you tried getting in my pants…..that is so bullshit. If you would have just come fucking talked to me like a normal human being, I would have let you buy me a drink or I could have let you dance with me or something!"

"Well…..we're talking like normal human beings now, are we not?"

"….fuck you, I'm out of here!"

Kagome got up and left the restaurant, Shiro hot on her heels.

When they were outside the restaurant, Shiro caught Kagome's wrist and gently pulled her to him. Before she had a chance to respond to this, he captured her lips, placing a light kiss upon them and then pulled back. When Kagome didn't react, he returned his lips back onto hers and deepened the kiss, but it was gentle enough. At first, it was like kissing a stone wall, but she soon started to warm up. As soon as she began relaxing and kissing back, he pulled away, leaving her wanting more.

"You asshole" Kagome said breathlessly.

Shiro just chuckled and took a step back.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that"

She was about to slap him when his hand stopped hers.

"Kagome, I don't want to hurt you. Just please, here me out!"

Kagome slowly lowered her arm. "You have ten seconds" Kagome spat out bitterly.

"I'm catching a plane early tomorrow for a business trip, but I'll be back here in exactly a month. Please come back here exactly a month from today and let me buy you dinner….I just want to talk"

"….fine….what time?"

"6pm!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and agreed bitterly.

After the time was agreed, they started heading their separate ways, all up until Shiro realized that Kagome was without a car.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Back to my house, dumbass"

"You're going to walk….back to yourself….at 2 in the morning…."

"No, I'm calling a cab!"

"No way am I leaving you here to catch a cab, get in the car"

"I am NOT getting in the car with you, for all I know, you could be a creeper"

"Just trust me"

Kagome would have liked to argue just then, but something inside of her told her that this man was not a threat, so she got in the car.

Not long after, she was being dropped off at her apartment.

"Thank you, Shiro"

"You are welcome, Kagome….goodnight"

"Night"

Shiro gave one last look before driving off.

Kagome bolted straight up to her apartment and jumped right onto her bed.

"Shiro" she whispered to herself.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are love!**


End file.
